Maddie
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Robert Englund Phantom. His face denied him any semblence of real love so the Phantom could only pay to find pleasure. squicky, icky, and prostitute ridden.


Strangelove

M

&$$&

It all happened very quickly. One minute she was shivering in the cold, desperate for tonight's sweaty John to solicit her; the next she was on the arm of a gentleman dressed in fine clothes. He even went so far as to drape his coat about her shoulders when he saw her body trembling with cold. The man did not tell her his name right away and she could not see his face, for it was covered by a black scarf and over it the wide brim of his black hat further shadowed the man's face.

Once they had gotten inside the hotel, things had moved _very_ quickly.

"There's no hurry. Take your time, love." she said smilingly as he took her hand and led her to the bed.

He murmured something about the night already being half gone and the tone of his voice left no room for argument. She let him press his face into her chest as his long-fingered hands traveled under her filmy dress. Unconsciously, the young prostitute felt herself giving in to the sensations this strange man was evoking in her.

"Oh… Christine…" he whispered.

That snapped her from her reverie.

"My name's Maddie-" she protested.

The man pulled her down roughly onto the bed, his body in the position of power. Maddie looked up and in the murky darkness, could see the scars and disfigurement that marred his face. She shrugged inwardly, scars didn't bother her.

"Tonight," he said, his voice firm. "your name is 'Christine'."

Maddie let out a moan as the strange man began removing her clothes from her body. She lifted her hips slightly as she felt him slide home inside of her.

"Christine…" he murmured tenderly.

Maddie thought, to herself of course, that whoever this 'Christine' girl was to him, was a _very_ lucky girl.

"What-What's your name!" Maddie asked in between honest moans.

The stranger removed his lips from her throat long enough to whisper a ragged-

"Erik."

&$$&

Maddie lay in the darkness of the rented room. She was a rented fantasy for this 'Erik', but she would be the first to admit that she _had_ enjoyed the encounter as much as her customer had. They had lain together afterwards, spent and exhausted, sprawled over one another.

Maddie had always tried to separate herself from her body during her time with clients, but this time it had been impossible. The strange man called Erik had elicited feelings in her body she had thought dormant. Erik had started to pull away and leave almost immediately afterwards, but she had put out a hand and begged him to stay.

"Please. Please don't go. I-"

"You wish for _me_ to stay?" he has asked, astonished.

"Yes please. That is… if you don't mind."

Erik had hesitated for a moment, then slid back into the warmth of the bed, next to the prostitute he had solicited. Tentatively, he reached out and pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. Maddie looked up at his face in the semi-darkness. It was obvious that the scars and sores on his poor face had gotten worse during their time together, but she was oddly not frightened by it. She reached up and gingerly touched the patch on his cheek.

"What happened to you, sir?" she asked in wonder.

He started to pull away, to hide his ruined face from her, but she made him hold still.

"Who did this to you?" she asked again. "I saw your face earlier, but it was not this badly injured, who hurt you?"

Erik sighed. This was truly an unusual night he was having. He hadn't expected to find someone willing to look at his face, much less make love to him after she had seen his face.

"I made a deal. My face… that was my payment." he said shortly.

Maddie remained silent for a while, then snuggled into Erik's chest. A feeling was growing in her. Not _love_, no… She couldn't _love_ this man. But a _feeling_ nonetheless. Pity? Perhaps…

"Poor man…" she murmured, stroking his thin chest. "This Christine you speak of… She is a very lucky girl. I hope she is worthy of your affections, sir."

He grunted once, his fingers stroking her back and tracing designs over her stomach.

_What is this feeling?_ She asked herself as they lay entwined in silence. _It is… Unique. _She sighed in her mind and allowed her eyelids to flutter closed, the even thud-thud of a strange man with a ruined face's heartbeat echoing under her ear.

&$$&

When she awoke next, he was gone. Well, to be truthful, she hadn't expected him to stick around for her to wake up. She turned over, the mess of blankets and sheets twisted around her legs. She turned her head and saw a handful of coins on the bed beside the pillow. Maddie smiled to herself. There was another purse on the beside table with more coins and a letter she would read later. _Yes,_ she thought as she lay dozing in the dark room. _Sometimes strangers made the best lovers…_

&$#!#$&

This fic is by no means a reflection of my current life. It's just that I finally found and bought the Robert Englund version and thought there was a little more to that scene than was revealed. : winces : Don't kill me Christine!


End file.
